Kyhae
- Elite= - Original= }} |darkcolour = darkred |lightcolour = firebrick |fontcolour1 = white |fontcolour2 = white |caption = Toa |species = Paladrova |element = Light |gender = Female |title = |weapon = Fire Hooks - (Formerly) Glonor's Light Sickles| |mask = Great Kanohi Kaukau |power = |affiliation = Westfount |occupation = Healer |status = Alive |appearances = Last Light of Sundercliff Patriots Elegy }}Kyhae (pron. kaɪheɪ) was a Matoran and later Paladrova residing on Balfe Nui in the Remains Alternate Universe. History Early Life Khyae used to be an Av-Matoran residing in a village near Rhagard. When Nuva was reawakened, she was killed by Lanudos in an experiment and turned into a Bohrok. Her body was reforged into a Toa shape and part of her memory restored. Along with five other former Av-Matoran - turned Toa the same - way she was placed near a hillside village near the Patriots' Camp. She and her team found the village and tasked themselves with the protection of the local Matoran. Unfortunately, half her team was lost in battle with the Forgotten Warriors. Patriots The entire village was raided a second time soon after - before the survivors could recover from the losses. Khyae survived the assault thanks to Glonor, who left a distress letter near the Patriot's Camp, warned her just in time and hid with her in the destroyed village. Some time after the incident, a group of Toa-like beings affiliated with the Patriots group arrived in the village, having found a distress note that Glonor had left. Following a short inspection of the devastated village, Brorag was the one to spot Glonor and Khyae and summoned his allies over. Glonor then explained to them that he had saved the Toa and that they were the sole survivors of the attack. However, he then revealed that he had been suffering a considerable deal of pain and feared that he had contracted the infection that spread Nuva's curse. Not wanting to risk bringing an infected Matoran back with him, Theran, the team's leader, impaled Glonor. This action prompted Kyhae to retaliate, only to be held back. The discovery of the two survivors soon alerted nearby Forgotten Warriors and Nuva himself who launched a surprise attack on the unsuspecting team. Theran was subsequently struck by one of the attackers and infected by the Forgotten Warrior's virus by Nuva directly. Seeing that they were outnumbered and overpowered, the rest of the team had to flee. Thus Kyhae made her way to the Patriots' Camp with the others. Kyhae later witnessed the reawakening of the ancient being Tilira as the Patriot's leader Solunos forced the mask of the same name onto a prisoner. Tilira swiftly healed an attacking Theran of the virus' effects and, as the full force of the Patriots had been assembled, ordered the group to march and attack Nuva directly. Kyhae thus accompanied the team once more, still highly distrustful towards Theran. As the whole group set to rest for a while, Kyhae and Vastara set out to scout the area ahead. The two soon found an old red-bricked road which they followed, only to soon be stopped by Leshar, Viretha and Sitos, who were part of the group that split from the Patriots earlier. They told them they wished to help once more, and accompanied the two further down the road. The group evenutally found a clearing at an alcove that beared resemblance to an arena made of stone. Here they discovered a strange apparatus and soon after were disovered by Nuva and his Forgotten Warriors who had waited for them. Greatly outnumbered their fate looked like it had been sealed if it hand't been for the timely arrival of the rest of their gorup. These event utlimately lead to the Battle at the Sacred Grove. Kyhae survived the energy blast of the stage 9 Kanoka disk launched by Nuva onto the battlefield, and witnessed the liberation of the Forgotten Warriors when Theran destroyed the mask that had been used to control them. Back at the Patriot's camp Theran and Solunos had an argument over the future of their operation; the conflict ended with Solunos' death at the hands of Theran. The victor then declared Solunos' plan as insane, asking the surving members of the Patriots to follow him to the city of Rhagard. Lost in a world where she barely knew anyone, Kyhae followed the group, hoping to find answers of her past and on Glonor at the center of Matoran society on the island. Elegy Weeks later, the travelling group disovered the remains of an armor transport. Seeing as it had been laying there for quite some time, the group scavenged the elite armor parts to use them for themselves. So Kyhae upgraded her armor to be of an elite level. Following the escape of a mutated Dikapi Range caught earlier by accident, the Matoran Aescela's mask was lost and her life in danger. Merall split up from the group to switfly find a way to Rhagard, while the rest remained to follow Theran's lead. TBA Legacy With the threat of Nuva gone and peace being restored to the island, the former group of survivors and exiles mostly scattered to the winds, each on their own path. As Kyhae didn't feel strongly connected to anyone of her former traveling companions, she set out to find Glonor, the only one she trusted comletely and that saved her life many weeks prior. She eventually found him at a remote mountainside well, where he already started to build up a small hut and established a home for himself. He gladly accepted Kyhae's offer of help to build a sanctuary and place of healing for Matoran there. Kyhae remained at the mountainside, renamed Westfount, ever since. Abilities and Traits As an Av-Matoran Khyae was able to manipulate elemental light to a small degree. She lost all her elemental powers when she was transformed in an experimental way into a Toa. She wore a Kanohi Kaukau, great mask of Water Breathing, which allowed her to breathe underwater for a prolonged time. Appearances *''Patriots, Prolog: Assault'' *''Patriots, Chapter 5: Renegade'' *''Patriots, Chapter 7: Battlefield'' *''Patriots, Chapter 8: Disunion'' *''Patriots, Chapter 9: Encounter'' *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' *''Patriots: Chapter 11'' *''Patriots: Epilogue'' *''Elegy, Chapter 1: Journey'' *''Elegy, Chapter 2: Prophecy'' *''Elegy, Chapter 3: Yesteryear'' *''Elegy, Chapter 4: Epiphany'' *''Elegy, Chapter 5: Fragmentation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 6: Mastery'' *''Elegy, Chapter 7: Farside'' *''Elegy, Chapter 9: Alliances'' *''Elegy, Chapter 10: Chronicler'' *''Elegy, Chapter 11: Shattering'' *''Elegy, Chapter 12: Revelation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 13: Acquisition'' *''Elegy, Chapter 14: Salvation'' - Background *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' - Final Appearance Category:Characters Category:Remains Alternate Universe